Measurement of a crimp force is of particular interest when crimping to ensure a good crimp is achieved, particularly when using small, hand-operated and battery operated mechanical crimp tools. Existing hand-operated and battery operated mechanical crimp tools do not indicate that a good crimp was achieved during a crimping process. Large crimp tools, such as hydraulic and pneumatic crimp tools, use pressure transducers that measure the operating pressure of the compressible fluid used to drive the crimp tool. The small mechanical crimp tools are hand-operated and, thus, do not have compressible fluid that can be measured to determine whether a good or bad crimp was obtained. Accordingly, a need exists for a mechanical crimp tool that measures a crimping force to determine whether a good or bad crimp was obtained.
Because mechanical crimp tools do not monitor the force applied during the crimping process, conductor insulation can be damaged by applying excessive force during the crimping process. Although such force typically does not damage the conductor, the insulation can split or otherwise be damaged, thereby creating a conductive path through the insulation. Accordingly, a need exists for a mechanical crimping tool that monitors connector insulation damage during the crimping process.